Lyon 9 Episode 7: Brainiac
Lyon meets an alien named Brainboom. His species is Smartsies and his planet is called Knolegica. Plot Lyon starts off fighting RNAliens. They blast water. An RNAlien uses it's tentacles to capture Lyon. The Oppositrix touches the RNAlien, turning the RNAlien back into an octopus. "So they're animals instead if humans?" asked Lyon. He then started healing RNAliens, trying to beat them the shortest way as possible. He was grounded for two months because of what happened at the end of the last episode. After all the RNAliens are defeated, Lyon turns into Jetray and flies into his room. Mr. and Mrs. Niner come and drop a sack of lunch. Then they go out. There was still one RNAlien left that Lyon forgot. The RNAlien is about to teleport back to Highbreed, but an orange alien wearing a black suit and pointy head comes and turns the RNAlien back to normal with a brain beam. Lyon is sitting in his room, chowing on sloppy joe salad. Then, a brain beam surrounds him. A voice says, "Lyon Niner. I need you to help me hide from the Highbreed." "Who are you? Why are you in my head?" asks Lyon. "My name is Brainboom. I am a Smartsies from the planet Knolegica. You are the only one who can help me" says the voice. Out of nowhere, the alien that defeated the last RNAlien walked towards Lyon. "Uhhh, I'm- I'm grounded. My parents wone- won't let me leave" said Lyon, studdering. Brainboom projected a hologram of Lyon eating lunch. "Cool!" said Lyon, teleporting with Brainboom. They were on an orange planet shaped like a brain. "Where are we?" asked Lyon. "Knolegica" replied Brainboom. Lyon sees many Smartsies'. One of them uses a brain beam to pick up a rock and then throw it. It hits the Oppositrix, damaging it. "Just don't give me a rock alien" says Lyon, turning into his new alien. "Sharpmind!" says Lyon. He is a Smartsies. Pretty soon, a Highbreed ship comes. Many Highbreed are on it. "Which one of you is Brainboom?" says the lead Highbreed, pointing a gun. No one says anything. Highbreed shoot their guns. Lyon destroys the blasts with brain blasts and protects Brainboom. "Are we going to do this the easy or the hard way?" asks another Highbreed, coming out of the ship. "We already did" said Brainboom. "And I know who Brainboom is. Brainboom is-" "Me!" yelled Lyon, jumping into the way. The Highbreed took Lyon into a cage and locked him up. They blasted off. Lyon tried to bend the bars with the mind beams, but they were too strong. He didn't know what to do. He saw the roof. Then, he noticed that there were screws holding them up. He blasted through the bars to the screws and took them out. The roof fell and many Highbreed officers came. The parts of the roof damaged the floor. Lyon pushed his cage out a hole. Lyon was sailing through space. He used a brain beam to guide the way of the cage, then he teleported back to Knolegica, where he fell and damaged the cage. Out of nowhere leaps an RNAlien. The RNAlien falls into the broken cage. Lyon uses a brain beam to fix the cage. "I think I just discovered a new power for all of us" said Lyon. Lyon teleported home, fell on his hologram, swiping it away, then turned back to normal just in time for mom and dad to come into his room. Lyon ate a jelly apple. "Lyon, you're ungrounded" said Mom. "It hasn't been even two months yet!" said Lyon, dropping his jelly apple. "Yes, it has" said Mr. Niner. Lyon looked at Sharpmind on the Oppositrix. "Awesome!" he yelled out. The episode ends when a bunch of fairy aliens dive towards him. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Wishers Story Arc Category:Lyon 9